The one who sets things right
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: El nacimiento de Sam representó un parteaguas en su vida.


**Disclaimer: Todo es de Kripke.**

**Summary: **_El nacimiento de Sam representó un parteaguas en su vida._

**Lo escribí básicamente con motivo al cumpleaños de Sam Winchester. Lo cual no habla nada bien de mi salud mental xD aunque vamos, sé que todas opinan que baby!Sam es sencillamente adorable.**

* * *

_My precious love sent from above, my baby-boo, gotta thank you, gotta thank you._

_"My Baby" - Britney Spears_

**The one who sets things right.**

Se llevó una mano a la frente mientras intentaba lidiar contra el mareo que la había acometido. Cuando finalmente se sintió en condiciones de ponerse en pie sin sentir que todo el mundo se sacudía a su alrededor, revolvió el botiquín en busca de algo que había comprado pero que no pensaba fuera a utilizar, hacía dos meses que se había separado de John y francamente desde entonces habían habido demasiadas cosas llenando su cabeza.

Y sin embargo sabía con bastante certeza _qué _había ocurrido entre ellos una semana antes de esa horrible discusión que los había separado. Precisamente ahora era cuando temía recordarse entre los brazos de su aún marido, los besos, las caricias, los gemidos contenidos para no despertar a su hijo que dormía en el cuarto contiguo. El sabor de sus labios y la forma en que sus cuerpos se amoldaban para crear un ser.

Literalmente.

Había leído el positivo en la prueba de embarazo y se había mordido el labio. Iba a darle un hermanito a su pequeño Dean, se llevó las manos al vientre, casí esperando sentir el bulto revelador.

En todo ese asunto, la reacción de Dean había resultado un problema. Mary no había tenido hermanos así que no sabía como funcionaba ese asunto de los celos, sólo sabía que el pequeño observaba con el ceño levemente fruncido todo lo que fuera a ser para su futuro hermano o hermana, no sabía, no había querido tomar el ultrasonido.

No hablaba demasiado con John, lo suficiente como para que se enterara de como iba el embarazo y para que se llevara a Dean y lo regresara un poco menos hostil ante la idea del nuevo bebé. En realidad Mary esperaba que sus hijos pudieran llevarse bien, no esperaba que fueran codependientes como si la vida del uno dependiera de la vida del otro. Sólo que se llevaran bien.

En la madrugada del dos de mayo Mary tuvo una pesadilla de la cual no recordaba mucho excepto la sensación de intranquilidad y la noción del inminente parto que se ha adelantado un par de semanas, una punzada muy fuerte en la parte baja del vientre y después nada, excepto oscuridad y gritos que no supo reconocer.

Abrió los ojos al sentir una caricia suave sobre su frente, observó alrededor, parpadeando distraídamente y enfocó la mirada en el rostro del hombre que más había amado en toda su vida. Notó los ojos levemente enrojecidos y sintió algo no muy agradable deslizándose por sus venas.

- ¿Dónde está? - preguntó en voz baja y aún alterada. - ¿Dónde está mi bebé?

Antes de quedarse dormida había decidido sólo el nombre del bebé: Sam. Samuel si era niño, Samantha si era niña. Pero no tener el consuelo de saberlo seguro dentro de su vientre la ponían intranquila. No quería pasar tiempo lejos de su bebé.

- Está bien, todo está bien. - la abrazó con fuerza - el bebé está bien, es un niño hermoso.

Entonces había sido Samuel, como su padre, Mary susurró una oración en voz muy, muy baja dicha en latín para agradecer el que su hijo estuviera bien. John la besó en los labios y pareció como si la separación jamás hubiera ocurrido, lo cual estaba bien, ella no quería estar lejos del hombre que amaba.

- Quiero verlo.

- Lo traerán en un rato, te lo prometo. - pareció recordar algo pues su sonrisa se ensanchó. - Dean está muy emocionado.

Mary suspiró, era un alivio que Dean se tomara ese asunto del nacimiento de su hermano menor de una forma tan... positiva. Volvió la mirada hacia un sillón y vio a su primogénito dormido, cubierto por una sábana, una sonrisa imperceptible se dibujó en sus labios.

En efecto, al cabo de diez minutos una enfermera entró al cuarto llevando un pequeño bulto de mantas azules que, por cierto, se movía mucho. Mary se incorporó de inmediato, ignorando el mareo que eso le provocó, después de todo, estaba bastante acostumbrada a ello. Tomó al bultito con cariño y se dedicó a contemplarlo.

- Sam - susurró - eres tan pequeño.

- Sí, nació un poco más pequeño que Dean - observó John con cierta preocupación.

- Está bien, tengo la impresión de que a pesar de eso Sam llegará a ser más alto que su hermano.

Contempló maravillada el rostro de su bebé, los ojillos cerrados, la piel tersa, el cabello ligeramente quebrado (quizás cuando creciera se rizaría un poco más), la expresión de absoluta paz en su sueño y se sintió feliz. Jamás dejaría que sus hijos fueran criados para ser cazadores, primero muerta. Alzó la vista y los miró alternadamente, no, nunca permitiría que la maldición de ser un cazador persiguiera a sus hijos para tornar sus sueños pacíficos en nefastas pesadillas.

- No, eso no va a pasar - le aseguró a su hijo menor mientras besaba su frente repetidas veces.

- Nada va a pasarles a nuestros hijos - prometió John poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. - Vamos a cuidarlos juntos.

Mary sonrió y asintió, porque le creía, estarían juntos y los protegerían, aunque John jamás sabría de que era exactamente de lo que iba a protegerlos. No importaba, sólo importaba que serían una familia, punto.

John llevó a su durmiente hijo hacia donde se encontraban ellos y Mary pensó que quizás su padre se había equivocado y que un cazador si podía tener una vida normal. Después de todo el nacimiento de Sam los había vuelto a unir y esa unión nada sino la muerte la podría quebrantar. Pero ese momento era tan perfecto que le parecía que estaban demasiados alejados de la muerte.

(Debió haber sabido que estaba equivocada.)


End file.
